Maximus Decimus Meridius
Maximus "the Spaniard" Decimus Meridius (144-192) was the commander of the Armies of the North and the Felix Legions under the Roman Empire. The greatest general of Rome during the 2nd century AD, he served loyally under Emperor Marcus Aurelius during his campaign against the Germanic tribes at Vindobona (Vienna, Austria). Marcus Aurelius wanted him to succeed him and make Rome a republic again, but Marcus was murdered by his son Commodus, who attempted to have him executed. Maximus escaped, but was later enslaved and became a gladiator. In 192, he finally had the opportunity to avenge his deceased lord as well as his wife and son, and he killed Commodus, although he died of his wounds. Biography Maximus Decimus Meridius was born in 144 in Turgalium, Hispania, Roman Empire (Now Trujillo, Caceres, Spain) to a Hispano-Roman family. He became a legate under Emperor Marcus Aurelius and showed his military skills as the commander of the Armies of the North and the Felix Legions, and he fought in his campaigns against the Marcomanni and other Germanic tribes during his twelve-year campaign. In 180, he conquered the last barbarian stronghold after a fierce battle, and at the celebrations, Marcus Aurelius met him in private. He told him that he wanted him to do him one last favor; when he died, he wanted him to lead the people of Rome and restore the Roman Republic, which had been deposed back in 27 BC. He wanted Rome to be a republic again, but Maximus said that he was away from his wife and son for nearly three years. However, he agreed to do the old man a favor, and he agreed to lead Rome when the time was right. However, this news did not bode well with Marcus Aurelius' jealous and malevolent son Commodus, who suffocated his father to death. Commodus attempted to pass off his death as a natural death in his sleep and asked for Maximus' allegiance, but Maximus passed him by. Commodus ordered him to be arrested, and he also had his wife and son crucified after his wife was ravaged by his men. Maximus escaped the execution, killing the executioner and the Praetorian Guard legionnaires that tried to stop him. He rode all the way to his home in Spain, only to find his wife and son dead. He passed out, and Maximus was taken by slave traders to the Roman province of Zucchabar, where he was sold to Antonius Proximo. Proximo, a former gladiator who was now a trainer of gladiators, rounded up several strong men to die for him so that he could make money off of their competitions. Maximus' first fight was a victory, with him and his tag partner Juba slaying all of the opponents. The crowd cheered for him, and Maximus went onto fight in more local tournaments. He won all of them, and he gained a reputation for himself. Eventually, Proximo brought him to Rome and gave him his armor, and he told him to win the hearts of the people so that he could gain his freedom. Maximus was one of the gladiators of Proximo that was supposed to portray a soldier of Carthage in a reenactment of the Battle of Zama, but his military skills turned the tide of the reenactment and he slaughtered all of the "Romans". Emperor Commodus arrived to personally congratulate him, and Maximus lifted an arrow behind his hand in preparation to kill him, but Commodus saw the emperor's nephew Lucius Verus arrive as well, so he refused. Maximus revealed who he was when Commodus demanded that he say his name, and he swore vengeance on him. The crowd shouted to Commodus to let Maximus live, and the Praetorians spared him. Maximus was held in prison, where Commodus' sister Lucilla (who had affection for Maximus) told him that he should meet a senator friend of hers, Senator Gracchus, who could help him overthrow Commodus. Maximus agreed, and he later reunited with his servant Cicero, who told him that his army waited for him at Ostia. It was led by a fool from Rome, but once his men saw that he was alive, they would rejoin him. Maximus planned to march on Rome at the head of 5,000 troops, but Commodus ruined the plan by arresting Gracchus, poisoning Senator Gaius, and assaulting Proximo's estate. Maximus and the gladiators defended the estate with their lives, fending off the Praetorians as Maximus attempted ride to Ostia. However, he was captured and most of the gladiators killed or captured, and Maximus was forced to fight Commodus in the Colisseum in front of Rome. Before the match, Commodus stabbed him in the back mortally and covered his wound with his armor, cheating. However, during the fight Maximus disarmed Commodus, who asked his guards for a sword. However, his legatus Quintus told his men to sheathe their swords, and Commodus drew a dagger from his gauntlet. Maximus overpowered him and pushed Commodus' dagger into his neck, killing him. However, Maximus slowly succumbed to his wounds, seeing visions of the Elysian Fields and his reunification with his wife and son. He collapsed and died after telling Gracchus to free his men and reinstate the Senate, and Gracchus, Juba, and other gladiators carried him away to be buried. Juba buried wooden figures of his wife and son with him, swearing to meet him again some day in the afterlife. Category:144 births Category:192 deaths Category:Romans Category:Generals Category:Roman generals Category:Killed Category:Gladiators Category:Pagans Category:Slaves